The Other Side: Ahatake vs Sachi
Hello, Sister CLANG! Was the sound that was heard as the blades clashed. "You seem slow today, Kyashi Onee-chan." The black haired girl teased. "Oi! It's not my fault I'm a bit exhausted today!" The blonde retorted, standing her ground and swinging her blade again. However, she smiled as well at the statement, feeling a bit of pride at being called onee-chan." For the two, it was regular sparring day. Ever since her encounter with Ryuka, Midoriko had been training hard to improve her swordsmanship skills. Kyashi just happened to be a good trainee for her, the two having developed a sisterly bond towards one another over time. "Here I go." Midoriko stated ducking into a run. She pulled her fiery blade back and pushed it forward shooting a fireball again. Taking her time, Kyashi gripped her blade with one hand and swung it in a diagonal strike, slicing the blast in half. Then, she settled back into her defensive stance, watching Midoriko's movements carefully. The girl had not stopped. She charged in and moved her hand back. "Byakurai!" She cried, expelling a bolt of lightning from her finger. "Good. But..." As soon as she was in the right proximity, Kyashi sidestepped the attack easily, twisting her blade backwards. Then, twisting it around again, she had it pointed straight at the other girl's neck. "It'd be better for you to take your opponent off-guard by using it, not in close quarters." She finished, pulling her sword back to let it rest on her shoulder. "I see." Midoriko muttered, relaxing. "I'll remember that Onee-chan." There was only one thing that could shatter Kyashi's perfect mood at this point. And that just so happened to be the familiar feminine tone she despised so much: "So nice to see you training your friends in the ways of our combat, little sister." Immediately, Kyashi's eyes narrowed, and she turned to face the unreadable, but seemingly smug woman leaning on a nearby tree. "I guess you enjoyed the show, then?" She asked sarcastically. "Onee-chan who is that?" "My sister..." The blonde muttered, her glare focused on Sachi as she pushed herself off of it, giving a neutral stare right back. "Don't look so angry, Kyashi. I was just checking on my sister. Mom and Dad would get worried if something happened to you, after all." "You're Onee-chan's older sister?" Midoriko asked. "You seem....cruel..." She put on a fake, but decieving small smile. "Sorry if I come off like that." She apologized. "It's just my nature." That made Kyashi scoff again, rolling her eyes. But the older blonde continued. "What's your name, if I may ask?" "Midoriko Kurosaki." The girl replied. "If you're Onee-chan's elder sister that makes you Onee-san." "I don't mind." Sachi replied softly, reaching over to put her hand on the younger girl's head. "Maybe you'll be less of a pain than my other sister is--" She was unphased as soon as Kyashi's blade stopped, inches from her neck. "You said you came here to just check on me, right?" She growled. "If so, you can fuck off and get out of here." "Hey hey hey what's going on our here?" Ahatake asked, walking outside his sword at his waist. "Kyashi, no killing the innocent passerby." "This bitch is no passerby." The younger blonde said evenly. "And you! Didn't you hear what I said?" "Of course, Kyashi. I just didn't bother to listen to you." "Why you dirty--!" That was it. In her fury, she pulled the blade back and swung again, but this time Sachi evaded, twisting her body to the side and crouching down to avoid what would've been a decaptitation. Ahatake and Midoriko just watched. "Losing control in battle....not advisable." Midoriko whispered. Rushing at what looked like a sitting duck, Kyashi swung her sword down, straight for her older sister's head. However, Sachi was much quicker. With an extended arm, she grabbed Kyashi's sword arm by the wrist and pulled her down, forcing her stomach to slam into her knee. Both actions caused Kyashi to gasp in pain and drop her sword, with her body lying on her lap. Sachi merely looked down, an amused gaze in her eyes. Despite the situation, it was a bit humorous to see Kyashi on the lap of her sister, like a child about to be spanked by their mother. "That wasn't a very good attack on your part." She muttered. "Like I said, you are cruel." Midoriko hissed. With that, Sachi pushed Kyashi off her, allowing the younger sister to lie on her back and gasp for air, eyes shut. "I struck your solar plexus to exhaust you of your air. It will take you a while to regain control of your lungs back, though..." "Damn...it...!" Kyashi wheezed. "Who are you?" Ahatake asked as Midoriko went over to tend to her "sister". Sachi stood up to face him. "Sachi of the royal Yamamura family." She replied, bowing her head in respect. "Pleased to meet you." "I am Ahatake Kurosaki, owner of this land you're on." Ahatake replied, a Kisuke expression on his face. "You seem strong." "Thank you. Sorry if I'm intruding, Kurosaki-san..." "It's O.K." Ahatake replied. "We would be honored if you would stay at least to eat." Midoriko was holding Kyashi up, who still was trying to regain her breath. Her eyes glowed red. The younger blonde immediately stared in disbelief at Ahatake. "Are... you...crazy?!" She nearly shouted, one of her arms draped around Midoriko's shoulders, and one clutching the spot where her heart was. Sachi sighed. "Well... I guess if you insist for me, I can't refuse..." She admitted. "She only seems to dislike you, not us Kyashi. Just don't anger her and everything will be fine." "Father... Onee-chan is right. You are crazy." "Actually it's called hospitality, Mido." Kyashi's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared into the back of her older sister. "This isn't over..." She hissed, pulling her arm from Midorika. "Of course not." Sachi replied. "I trust you to lead the way, Kurosaki-san." "Of course." Ahatake turned and Sachi followed. Midoriko gently helped Kyashi to her feet. "Are you O.K. Onee-chan?" "Yeah... a little winded..." Kyashi muttered, her voice a bit hoarse. "But I'll live." Reaching over to grab her sword, she sheathed it onto her back and followed her arms across her chest. "Onee-san doesn't seem to be very nice." Midoriko muttered her eyes returning to normal. "You have no idea." Kyashi replied. Unless, of course, you had a stuck-up sister in your family." "Just an annoying brother." Midoriko muttered. "You are like the sister I want but probably won't get." "Keep hopin'..." The blonde assured, putting on a weak smile. "Maybe you'll get one soon enough...." "Can we adopt you?" "No." Sachi's voice called behind her, causing the younger sibling to glare back up at her. "Mom and Dad would never allow it." She said, turning back to face Ahatake as he led the way. "Did I ask you?" Midoriko responded. A mushroom sigh escaped Kyashi's throat. "As much as I hate to admit it..." She put on a strained smile. "She's right. Our status in the Seireitei would never allow us to adopt or get adopted. Gotta stick to the royal bloodline." "I'll think of something." Midoriko replied, letting her go since she seemed to have regained her breath. "Should we go in Onee-chan?" "Yeah...we might as well..." Kyashi replied reluctantly. They followed the other two into the house and entered too see Akiko and Asuka have a very animated conversation. Kyashi cleared her throat in order to get attention. "Ahem... if you two are done..." She said casually, placing her hands on her hips. "Sorry." They both replied. And then Akiko noticed Sachi. "Ohhhh...pretty woman." "...." The elder woman most certainly did not look amused, giving Akiko a slight glare for the compliment. "You know what they say.." Akiko continued noticing the glare. "Beauty is only skin deep." "Ain't that the truth..." Kyashi muttered, walking up bside Ahatake and ignoring her sister... for the moment. "When will we actually have to eat?" "As soon as Consuela comes down with the food." Ahatake replied, sitting at the head of the table and Midoriko sitting next to Kyashi. A little too close. Akiko sat down near the middle of the table and Asuka took her seat in front of Akiko. "Sachi-san, sit anywhere you like." Ahatake said cheerfully. Obeying, Sachi took her seat right in front of the two who seemed to regard her with apparent dislike. However, Kyashi was more focused on the fact that Midoriko was a bit too into her personal space. "Uhm... Mido-onee-chan?" She whispered. "You're a bit too close to me..." "Sorry." Midoriko replied scooting over allowing Kyashi to remain floating in her personal bubble. A tense silence followed shortly after, hostility heavy in the air. It wasn't much fun for the people who wasn't involved in it, having to feel the killer intent envelop the room. Ahatake sighed. "Everyone...here's a tip. I know it sounds stupid but, we need to calm the mood until Shunsatsu and Tereya get here. So let's go around and name the things that make us the happiest. We'll start with Kyashi, then Mido and so on." "Killin' my sister." Kyashi said immediately. "...." Sachi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ahatake laughed as Midoriko began to speak. "What makes me happiest....besides killing humans..is spending time with Onee-chan." Kyashi stopped her hostile gaze to look at Midoriko. "....that was my second thing that made me happy." She said, putting on a wide smile. Midoriko smiled, her first genuine smile since she was two. "Akiko next." "What makes me happy.... I'm not sure." She laughed nervously. "Oh, come on..." Kyashi chided. "There's gotta be somethin'...." "I guess... I enjoy visiting my mother." "Ah!" The blonde nodded in understanding. "That's good. You should give respect and gratitude to your parents, after all." "Asuka next." "What makes me happiest...is spending time with Shun-kun." "Awww...." Kyashi cooed, putting her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. "That's sweet." "So is he." She replied. "Ahatake-san what makes you happiest?" Ahatake put a mock thoughtful look on his face. "Before I met all of you I would have said fighting. But now...what makes me happiest is spedning time with all of my family." Kyashi huffed. "That's you. Fightin' is when I'm at my happiest." She replied, smirking. Ahatake grinned and then widened an eye slightly when Midoriko invaded Kyashi's personal bubble. "Sachi-san what makes you happiest?" "Nothing makes me happy." Sachi corrected, looking over at him with a seemingly aloof expression. "Just content. I prefer the quiet of the world, and read a good book whenever I get the chance." "I see." Ahatake replied. "Not many people like to read anymore." "It keeps my mind focused and alert." "Well after dinner, we have a huge library. I'm sure Mido would be happy to lead you there." "No. I'll stay next to Onee-chan thanks." She replied cooly, glaring at Sachi. Kyashi couldn't help but smirk. "Looks like you're gonna have to find a map, sis..." She taunted. "I'll show her Ahatake-san." Asuke chirped. "Oh look, Tereya, Shun-kun and Taiki are all here now." Sure enough... "Hey, guys." Shunsatsu. "'Sup, foos." Tereya, of course. "Watcha doin, guys?" And of course, Taiki's cheerful voice. "Hey Princess." Ahatake called. "We have a guest." "What guest--" The brown-haired woman glanced up to see Sachi's stone gaze on her. Instinctively, a smirk appeared on her face, and her eyes narrowed in amusment. "Ah... a guest..." She repeated, walking over and closely followed by the two males. "That's Kyashi's sister. Sachi-san please introduce yourself." "Ah, yes..." She bowed her head politely. "Sachi of the Yamamura." "Yeah, yeah..." Tereya rolled her eyes. "Just don't expect me to call you Sachi-''sama'' anytime soon." That put a slight smirk on Sachi's own face. "I don't intend for you to." She replied. "Sachi-san this is my wife, Tereya Kurosaki, and that is my son, Taiki Kurosaki" He pointed to each in turn. "And Shunsatsu of course." Tereya couldn't help but glance over at her daughter, who was once again nearly snuggled up to Kyashi. "What the hell..." She thought, turning her gaze away. "Pleased to meet you, miss..." Shunsatsu said hesitantly, giving a brief bow to the heiress who returned it. "Is everyone here?" "I think so..." said Taiki, looking around. "Then it is time to eat." Ahatake said as the maids brought in food, and the Butler's brought in wine. "Onee-chan, I'm not to close am I?" Midoriko asked. Kyashi put on a sheepish smile, seeing Midoriko once again snuggling up to her arm. "...Yeah, you are." She said bluntly, gently pushing the younger girl away. "Sorry." She replied and resumed eating. "Sachi, are you a Plus like you sister?" Akiko asked. "Yeah..." Sachi replied, stopping her eating for a moment to allow herself to speak properly. "Since we are not part of the Seireitei Military, we refer to ourselves as Pluses." "I see." Ahatake replied. "Yet you can use a Zanpakuto?" "We were taught by our parents how to summon them. They were former Shinigami of the Gotei 13, and therefore had effective teaching methods in order to help us learn the ways of Shinigami swordsmanship." "So technically you are a Shinigami, Gotei 13 member or not." Ahatake went on, starting on a piece of Chicken. "Shinigami is simply another term to describe their soldiers of the Gotei 13 and the Zero Division." Sachi retorted dryly. "Simply Pluses with high spiritual energy." "Shinigami is a species as well not just a title." Ahatake replied sharply. "Is that what you believe?" The blonde asked. "That the term Death God should belong to all that reside in Soul Society, even the ones who do not bring it?" "The term "Death God" should apply only to those who can use a Zanpakuto which has the power to obtain Shikai and Bankai. The same applies to Xiāochú and Vizards." "...." Sachi said nothing more, deciding not to push further as she resumed eating herself. They ate quietly, with their topic for conversation gone. However, the two Yamamura siblings had resumed glaring at each other occasionally as they ate, sending unseen messages from one to the other. Ahatake sighed. "I can feel your guys' hate all the way over here you know." Finally, the younger Yamamura, after giving a final glare, stood back up, grabbing her plate and pushing in her seat. "Thank you for the meal..." She said lowly, turning around and heading in the direction of the kitchen to drop her plate off. "Are you leaving Onee-chan?" Midoriko asked, turning around. "Just going to get some fresh air..." She replied in irritance, before walking out of her sight. "Why are you so attached to Kyashi anyway?" Akiko asked. "Because, she's like the sister I want but probably will never have." The girl replied, moving a plate out of the way to reach for rice. SLAP! Tereya's hand intercepted hers, slapping the back of it quickly. "Mind your manners, kid." She said coolly. "Ask someone to pass what's not near you." Midoriko's eyes momentarily reddened. "Asuka, pass the rice." She muttered and Asuka complied. "Don't let it get to you, Mido." Ahatake replied quickly, noticing the eyes. "She does the same thing to me." "Damn right." Tereya said, resuming to finish the last of her food. "This ain't the Golden Corral, is it?" Ahatake sighed. "Sachi-san, I have a request." "You wish to challenge me to a sparring match." Sachi interrupted, her gaze looking towards him in an unsurprised manner. "Right?" "How'd you know?" "From your smile at me earlier, along with your compliment of my apparent strength, it would've seemed so." She explained, turning her head towards Ahatake completely. "If that's the case, then I accept." "Thank you." Ahatake replied. "I'm ready when you are." Following her sister's movements, she got up and pushed her chair in, her plate now empty. Ahatake followed suit. "Is there any chance of a sparring room?" Sachi asked. "It wouldn't be very fair for the maids if we fought here...." "You're in luck. My Uncle had a weight room, which I cleared out and turned into a training room." "All right." Sachi nodded. "Let's go." Ahatake started to walk and went up the stairs. "It's up here." Her footsteps treaded lightly behind him, and Sachi only looked at his leading form a he searched for the designated room. She made a mental note to search for Kyashi afterwards, if she hadn't done anything stupid by that time. She shook her head slightly, continuing to follow the Kurosaki up and up. They walked for at least ten minutes before Ahatake managed to find the right door, labeled Training Room. He opened it. "After you." Accepting the polite gesture, Sachi stepped in, looking around at what was soon to be their fighting ground. She walked directly to the center, where the room was most open. Ahatake walked in surprised to see that Sachi did not look at all shocked at the room they had just entered. "Do you like it?" Ahatake asked. "It's interesting... have you been studying on how to grow indoor plants?" "Kinda." Ahatake pointed at the roof and it resembled the sky. "My favorite place to be is a forest." Ahatake explained. "So I made sure this room looked like a forest." It was almost as if they were actually outside. Sachi, after looking up for a moment, turned back to Ahatake and placed one of her hands on the sword. Closing her eyes, she allowed her mouth to speak for her: "Draw your sword, Kurosaki-san. Otherwise, I cannot guarantee that you will be felled by my own blade or not." Ahatake grinned, drawing his sword. "Impatient Sachi-san?" "No. It's just a word of advice." "I see." Ahatake replied. "As I am a gentleman, I believe in ladies first. So come at me." She didn't need to be told twice. Motoring her legs, she ran at Ahatake, both hands on her Zanpakuto, and her blonde hair flying behind her. Once she was in distance, she swung upwards. Ahatake blocked accordingly and jumped back. "You're fast." "You're quick to react. With a thrust of her legs, she was in pursuit, attempting a second strike on Ahatake's person. Ahatake immediately moved, hiding among the trees. "A expert fighter uses everything he can to his advantage, their surroundings included." His voice echoed around. Lowering her blade for a moment, Sachi turned to the direction of his spiritual pressure, eyes narrowed slightly, and a slight frown on her face. "You can't even feel my power." Ahatake whispered. "Just try to find me." Gripping her Zanpakuto, Sachi decided to allow herself to calmly walk in after, footsteps treading lightly as she started her search. She didn't seem too pleased about having to search for her opponent, either, looking unamused by the man's antics. Ahatake jumped out from behind a tree, sword ready to stike. He swung. Instead of dodging, or even looking at him, she reached out and grabbed his blade bare-handed. It cut into her palm, but with her free arm, she tossed him down to the ground, her sword arm raising and swining downwards in two quick motions. Ahatake simply dodged by rolling and jumped back up. "I am impressed by your reaction time." "I hope you're not toying with me, Kurosaki-san." Sachi said lowly, blade twisted in a backhand position. "It'd be very insulting to find out you were holding back your strength." "What if I am?" Ahatake replied. "Then you'd be pushing away any chance you'd have of winning this fight." "Well, aren't you holding back as well? You have a Shikai do you not?" "Yes, but I prefer to stick to my Sealed state unless I'm in a situation where I'm forced to release it." Sachi said. "Other than my release, I'm not holding back my strength." "I see." Ahatake replied. "Then maybe I should force you to release it." "If you must..." The blonde looked at him expectantly, raising her blade a bit in a one-handed stance. "You just might get that wish. Ahatake grinned and charged in at his opponent faster and stronger than before, clashing his blade against hers. "Much better..." Positioning her sword, Sachi allowed her defense to drop down, moving out of the way and letting her bladed part of her sword bend back. With the hilt pointing towards Ahatake, she pushed her arm forward, aiming straight for the man's nose. Ahatake ducked, and aimed a punch at her gut. She sidestepped the attack, twisting the blade back around in its forward position. Then, she swung it in a vertical arc at the man's crouched form. Ahatake couldn't move fast in his position. He forced his sword in the path of Sachi's resulting in a swordlock. Thrusting one foot slightly behind her, Sachi pushed her weight into it, and the sudden momentum shift forced Ahatake onto his back once more. Pulling back her sword, she executed a perfect lunge attack, aiming for the exposed stomach. And again Ahatake rolled like he was on fire jumping up. He wasted no time. "Cero!" Ahatake cried firing the red beam from his hand. Sachi's blade, sliced straight through the Cero attack that had been fired inches from its source. It continued on like a speed demon, straight for the target of Ahatake's now-exposed hand. Ahatake instantly pulled his hand back, and instead fired his next Cero from his mouth. For anyone else, it would've spelled doom. For Sachi, it was a different story. Reflexes allowed her to barely avoid the Cero's path as it tore from Ahatake's mouth. The close distance they were from each other, however, allowed her to reach up with her free hand and shove her palm straight into his chin. Lastly, her "running position" allowed her to push Ahatake off of his feet and onto his back, in the form of a close-quarters takedown. "You dodge too much."